Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) is requesting support to continue its participation in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). The goals of our participation in CALGB include the following: (1) to continue our strong contribution to the scientific agenda of the group, (2) to continue our performance of pilot activity at the local level that can be considered for group adaption, (3) to continue our administrative support for the efficient functioning of the group, (4) to sustain accrual in order to allow the rapid accumulation of clinical data and experience through the cooperative group process, and (5) to continue to provide data of high quality in a timely manner. Over the last 3-plus years during which we have had funding, we have contributed substantially to the scientific, administrative, core, and publication activities of the CALGB. More specifically, five RPCI members serve or have served as chairs or vice chairs of scientific committee; 22 serve or have served as members on 33 scientific committees; 14 serve or have served as study chairs on 21 protocols; 7 provide or have provided core services to the Group; and 5 have performed pilot studies that have led to the development of CALGB protocols, 3 have protocols pending activation, and 3 have submitted concepts for development. Moreover, RPCI members have contributed to 111 publications and given over 70 educational sessions. Furthermore, several members have administrative roles in the Group. Accrual is customarily between 150-200 credits/year. Data quality and timeliness of submission is regularly cited by the Group's quality assurance committee as among the best in the Group. Continued funding should allow us to sustain the vigor of our activities and therefore meet our specific aims. Founded in 1898, RPCI was one of the first institutions dedicated exclusively to the research and treatment of cancer and allied diseases. The campus spans 25 acres in downtown Buffalo and consists of 15 research and clinical buildings with approximately one million square feet of space. Projected statistics for fiscal year 1996-1997 include 2381 new cancer cases, 5300 hospital admissions, and 104,000 outpatient visits from patients in 42 states and 22 foreign countries. The Institute is currently undergoing a $241 million modernization of its facilities. When completed in 1998, Roswell Park will have a new 133 bed hospital, a diagnostic and treatment center, outpatient clinics, and medical research laboratories, as well as renovated education, research, and support space.